


The Only Ones Alive

by spacemetaphor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hux in Thigh Highs, Hux is bossy, Hux is very vain, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hux, Sex Tapes, Tentacles, Top Kylo Ren, Xenophilia, a bit of choking thrown in there for fun, brief casual mentions of murder, he gets off on watching himself, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemetaphor/pseuds/spacemetaphor
Summary: Hux digs up his old sex tape. Ren attempts to reconcile the man he knows with the one who films himself wearing lingerie and getting fucked by various alien species in bars. They both have fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was a little over a week ago so this is my late present to myself. Also the first thing I've written in over a year and it's almost 4,000 words of gratuitous smut.

“I found something I thought you might be interested in,” Hux says. Ren can feel Hux's excitement, surrounding him like a thick fog, almost vibrating with the intensity of his energy.

He's seated on his bed, legs crossed. Despite being stripped down to his trousers and undershirt, he's still wearing his leather gloves and boots. Around his neck, his dog tags gleam faintly in the artificial light. There's a drink in his hand – some amber colored alcohol with ice cubes that clink faintly when Hux uses it to gesture towards the holo projector at the foot of his bed. 

Kylo obediently directs his gaze to the projector. It's paused at the moment, but Kylo gathers that it's set in some sort of bar. Towards one side he can see a reptilian alien with a prominent head crest. The recording begins playing, and the camera pans towards a table. Hux is seated there, a lit cigarra balanced delicately between two fingers, hovering a few inches away from his lips, which are painted a bright cherry red. He looks to be in his early or mid twenties. He's wearing a black shirt, buttoned primly up past his collar bones. 

“You ready?” a voice asks, offscreen. 

“Always,” Hux replies, tilting his head back slightly and playing coyly with the top button of his shirt. 

The alien Ren had seen previously walks into the scene – a vurk, he realizes upon closer inspection – and stands across the table from Hux. His eyes fixed on the alien, Hux slowly lifts the cigarra the rest of the way to his mouth and inhales deeply. He breathes out a cloud of white smoke which swirls in the air for a moment before fading away. The vurk coughs slightly, and Hux's crimson lips twist into a conceited smirk. 

“Let's get started, then,” he says, snuffing the cigarra out against the polished wood table. 

Ren watches as Hux begins unbuttoning his shirt, tossing a teasing glance at the camera as he pushes his vibrant hair away from his eyes. His hair is slightly longer than Ren is used to seeing it, and free from any sort of product. It seems to match the rest of Hux's demeanor in the recording. The General, as Ren is used to seeing him holds himself firmly in line, not a strand out of place. Onscreen, he moves with a soft grace, flirtatious and comfortable. 

The shirt slides off Hux's lightly freckled shoulders, and Ren's mouth falls open. Underneath, Hux wears a white, lacy bra covering his flat chest. It's thin enough that Ren imagines he can see the dusky pink of Hux's nipples through the fabric. Carelessly, Hux lets the shirt slide the rest of the way to the floor and rises to his feet, making his way around the table. 

Up until that point Hux had only been visible from the waist up, his lower body hidden behind the table. As the rest of him comes into view, Ren almost chokes, his cock aching desperately as it tents the front of his pants. The bra had apparently been part of a matching set. The camera follows Hux as he walks by, his swaying hips drawing attention to the white lace barely covering his ass. Sheer stockings cover Hux's legs, ending with a delicate strip of lace at his mid thigh. 

The recording pauses. Ren turns to stare at Hux. His mouth feels as dry as the sands of Jakku, his tongue an awkward slab of rock. Arousal pools heavily in his stomach, mixed with something that's almost awe. He's been with Hux upwards of four months now, and he's never seen a hint of this side of him. Hux, as he's used to him, fucks quickly and efficiently, a well-oiled machine who gets the job done and no more. That's not to say the sex is bad; as far as skill is concerned it's incredible. Hux is mechanical in his approach, using precisely calculated techniques to get them both off as quickly as possible, constraint overriding any existing passion. Then next thing Ren knows Hux is handing him his helmet and showing him the door. 

Ren wishes he had words to describe this; the dichotomy between the Hux he knows and the one on the screen who treats his sensuality as something akin to an art form. 

“You're not wearing any pants,” he says instead. 

“That's an accurate statement. I do so appreciate the analytical insights you bring to our conversations. It's a sex tape, Ren, of course I'm not wearing any pants.”

“Fuck,” Kylo says, looking to at the screen, where Hux stands frozen in a posture of coquettish lasciviousness, and back to Hux on the bed, sitting with the firm composure of a man accustomed to complete control. He is hopelessly attracted to both. “You look so different.” 

“It was more than ten years ago,” Hux responds. “I would be surprised if I didn't. Would you be interested in seeing more?”  
He pauses, then, almost regally, extends one leg and presses the toe of his boot against the obvious bulge in Kylo's pants. He grinds it in slightly, studying Ren's face. Unable to hold back a faint moan, Kylo leans into the pressure.

“I can see that you would.”

He pulls his foot away from Kylo's crotch and takes a sip of his drink before setting it aside on the nightstand. Kylo longs to chase the liquid with his own tongue, exploring Hux's mouth in search of the lingering taste.

“Here's what's going to happen, Ren,” Hux begins. He reaches into the nightstand drawer and takes out a container of lube. “I'm going to finger myself open while you watch. You're going to sit quietly until I tell you otherwise. If you disobey me at any point you will leave. Do you understand?”

Ren nods, his mouth dry and his cock hard inside his pants. 

“Good boy,” Hux tells him. He pulls his boots off, followed quickly by his gloves, and gestures to the chair by his desk. “Sit.'

Lowering himself into the chair, Kylo watches as the recording begins playing again. 

Onscreen, Hux approaches the vurk, stopping just within arms reach. He glances over his shoulder and beckons commandingly with one finger. 

“Hurry up, then,” he says. “Don't make me wait.”

Another alien walks into view. He's tall and muscular, naked from the waist up, and could almost pass for human, except for the two insect-like proboscises that extend from either side of his nose. Anzat, Ren thinks. A species with an unusually strong sensitivity to the Force, as well as a tendency to suck the life out of their prey. Kylo wonders if the instability of interacting with such a dangerous creature is something Hux is merely willing to risk, or if it excites him. 

As Hux turns to face the newcomer the vurk presses himself against Hux's back, pushing Hux forward into the anzat's chest. He fists one hand in Hux's bright hair and pulls his head back, baring his throat. The other hand travels down Hux's side, pausing to trace the slight dip of his waste before resting on his ass, grabbing and squeezing it roughly. Pressing back against the pressure, Hux moans, gripping the anzat's shoulder as the alien begins peppering his exposed throat with biting kisses, his feelers tracing patterns over his face and chest. 

Eyes fixed on the holoprojector, Hux leans back on the bed. He fumbles for the lube with one hand, liberally coating his fingers with it. His other hand hurries to undo the fastening of his trousers, pushing his pants and underwear down simultaneously once he succeeds. 

Kylo flicks his gaze back to the screen in time to see the vurk slide his hand around to Hux's front before sliding it into his panties and stroking his cock. Moaning, Hux bucks into his grip. His neck is bruised from the anzat's mouth and a few drops of blood bead around a bite on his collarbone. 

“You've got such a flat chest,” the anzat growls, slipping his fingers inside Hux's bra to firmly pinch one of his nipples. “No tits at all.” 

Hux looks like he might respond but the anzat cuts him off by rubbing his thumb over the nub, watching as it hardens. Hux groans, throwing his head back against the vurk's shoulder. He rolls his hips desperately into the vurk's grip, his mouth open slightly in bliss, eyes shut. Giving his cock one last squeeze, the vurk removes his hand. Hux has gone almost entirely limp under their combined ministrations, leaning his weight completely against the alien behind him. The front of his panties are wet with precome, the lace almost completely see-through, enough so that Kylo has a clear view of Hux's cock, hard and straining against the fabric. 

“Shit, Hux,” Ren mutters, grinding the heel of his palm against his dick.

“I didn't say you could touch yourself.” Hux somehow manages to sound authoritative, despite the fact that he's braced on his elbows and knees with two fingers inside himself. His fingers glisten slightly as he works them into his ass up to the second knuckle, his breath hitching when they curl just right. “Are you going to obey me, Ren?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Anything.” He can hear how desperate he sounds, pathetic, even, his voice breaking under the force of his need. 

“Good. I'll tell you when your participation becomes necessary.”

Hux focuses entirely on the holofilm again. He's more aroused than Ren has ever seen him. Though Ren hasn't seen him touch his own cock yet it's already leaking, a damp patch spreading on the sheets below him. He bites his lower lip, gasping, pupils dilated until the iris is only a thin ring of color. The anzat frees his cock, and Ren hears Hux fail to stifle a wanton moan. It's thick and long, and has the essential shape of a human penis, but is covered with strange ridges and bumps.

“Yes,” Hux hisses as he watches himself drop to his knees to press a kiss to the tip of the alien's length, a lascivious expression on his face. He licks a stripe up the anzat's shaft, from tip to base, before taking it into his mouth.  
Ren studies the way his cheeks hollow as he sucks, the rhythmic bob of his head. The anzat buries his hand in Hux's hair, pulling his head forward to force his dick further into his mouth. Hux makes a greedy noise, reaching up to curl his delicate, pale fingers around whatever he can't fit down his throat. Ren clenches his fists, digging his nails into his thighs to keep his hands from wandering towards his erection.

The vurk wraps his fingers around Hux's neck from behind, squeezing lightly until Hux makes a desperate whining noise, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. In apology, the vurk rubs gentle circles over his pulse point, tracing the lines of his throat as if he's trying to feel the anzat's cock creating a visible bulge there. Hux moans, pulling back to run his tongue playfully along the slit. His lipstick is smeared messily around his mouth, mixed with salivia and the anzat's pre-ejaculate. Matching red stains from Hux's lips decorate the anzat's cock. 

“You're doing well.” The vurk's voice is surprisingly formal, the way he speaks to Hux resembling a clinical analysis. “Hold yourself together a bit longer. If you're already this far gone just from using your mouth you'll never last once you've got a cock up your ass.” He strokes Hux's sweaty hair back from his face, the fingers of his other hand still curled loosely around Hux's throat. “Remember you're being filmed,” he adds. “Make this worth my time. Perform.” 

Hux glances at the camera, a bit of the icily arrogant look Ren is used to in his expression. Then he looks away and focuses his attention back on the cock in front of him, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the sides of the shaft. 

“Don't be a fucking tease,” the anzat growls. 

“Greedy,” Hux scolds, before enveloping just the head of his dick in his warm mouth. The anzat curses and begins fucking his face with quick jerks of his hips, forcing his cock down Hux's throat until Hux has taken it up to the base. Hux cries out, the sound muffled, but he digs his nails into the back of the anzat's upper thigh and pushes him even further forward. It's only a few more seconds before the anzat comes. Ren watches the movements of Hux's throat as he swallows his release, bobbing his head as he continues to deep-throat the alien's cock until his legs are trembling from over-stimulation. 

“Shit. So fucking good at that. So good with your mouth.” The anzat rubs the tip of his spent cock over Hux's swollen lips as he pulls out, admiring the affect of the cherry lipstick mixing with his seed. “Such a good boy for me.”

Hux moans, palming himself through the lace of his panties. 

“Don't come yet,” the vurk says, petting Hux's copper hair away from his eyes. “We're not finished with you.”

Hux's breath hitches as he stills the motion of his hand, his fingertips barely brushing his groin.

“Fuck me,” he says, a demand.

“You don't give orders here. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” pleading this time. 

“Get on the table,” the vurk orders.

Hux rises swiftly to his feet, his breath hitching in anticipation. He walks to the bar counter, and pauses before it. Quickly, he slides his panties down his legs and kicks them to the side. His ass is pale, dotted with light freckles. For some reason the sight of it stirs something resembling fondness in Kylo, along with the unforgiving press of arousal that's been tormenting him throughout the entire holovid. Still, he restrains himself from reaching for his cock. He's been given orders.

On screen, Hux leans forward, resting his chest on the counter, presenting his arse to the camera. He leaves the stocking on. They cling to his legs, their translucent sheen catching the light as Hux shifts impatiently. 

“Have you prepared yourself?” the vurk asks.

Hux makes a noise of affirmation.

“Show us.”

Hux reaches back and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole. Ren can see the tell-tale shine of lube glistening around Hux's stretched hole. Out of the corner of his eye he can still see Hux (the current Hux, whom Ren has begun to think of as his Hux) still pleasuring himself with his fingers. Ren imagines the Hux in the recording doing the same, opening himself up, indecent sounds forcing themselves from his mouth as he imagines the way these inhuman creatures will use, him, defile him, as a camera catches every moment of his humiliation. 

The vurk runs the pad of one finger around Hux's rim. Hux shudders and presses back against the touch.  
“You need this,” he says.

“Please,” Hux replies. His voice shakes.

It takes only a moment for the vurk to strip. Ren gapes at him in curiosity. He has not seen many species besides his own naked, and the vurk is strange indeed. His cock, if it can be called that, is more similar to a tentacle. It's a deep red, and is surrounded by a nest of near identical, but considerably smaller tentacles. They move almost like independent limbs, writhing convulsively. When the vurk steps close enough to Hux to press against his back, the longest of them stretches out to stroke delicately against his entrance.

“Ren!” The sound of his name strikes Kylo out of a trance like state he had barely even realized he had sunken into. 

“Ren,” his Hux says again. “Strip! Now! Fuck,” he sounds as though he's still attempting to keep the bark of authority in his voice, but Ren can see through it. He's already wrecked, starving for it, his eyes tracing the bulge of Ren's cock. 

Even so, Kylo hurries to obey, shuffling out of his complicated robes as quickly as he can. Hux watches him, urging him on with impatient noises as Ren sheds each layer. 

“Good boy,” Hux says, once Ren is finally naked. His words have begun to slur slightly, his usual crisp pronunciation slipping as he touches himself. “Lie down on the bed. On your back.”

Ren does as he is told.

Hux crawls over him, positioning himself so he is kneeling over Kylo's cock, facing the screen with his backside presented to Kylo. 

In the holo-vid, the vurk's strange cock forces its way inside Hux. Simultaneously, Hux takes Kylo's length in hand and positions himself, sinking down slowly. 

As Hux settles, Ren brushes against the edges of his mind soothingly, checking his feedback. Hux almost shakes at the mental touch, pushing a blur of feelings towards Ren. Images flash by, sensations and half-developed thoughts. It's a surrender, Ren gathers. Hux's attempt to transfer control of the situation from his hands. When Ren accepts he can feel Hux's relief that he no longer has to play the commanding role in this encounter.

Ren strokes his side, reaching up with his other hand to roll Hux's right nipple between his fingers. Hux rocks back and forth, moaning an incessant stream of bitten off cries mixed intermittently with barely recognizable snippets of language – “Ren – yes – there – please – gods, force it's so good.”

The Hux in the recording is similarly undone, the sounds he's making almost too much for the camera to handle, the audio going fuzzy with static at some moments when Hux screams and ruts back against the vurk's cock. Ren can only imagine what it's doing to force noises like that from him. He imagines it writhing inside of him, stroking every part of him, lingering on his prostate to torture him mercilessly. The smaller tentacles tease at his rim, occasionally the top of one entering him before slipping back out. 

“Look at you,” Ren whispers to Hux. “Getting off on watching yourself being fucked by those creatures. If I had only known that was all it took to turn you into this needy little mess than I would have covered every wall with mirrors, made you look at yourself when I fucked you. Let you see what you look like from every angle when you're taking my cock.”

Hux grips Kylo's thighs for leverage as he rides him. His nails leave crescent shaped indents in his flesh. Legs trembling, he holds himself up with the tip of Kylo's length stretching his red, slick hole, before bearing down again. Kylo watches, transfixed, as Hux's ass swallows his dick. 

“Fuck, yes,” Hux bites out, alternating between slow, circular movements of his hips and fierce periods where he bounces roughly on Kylo's cock, his breath hitching every time Ren slides against his prostate. 

Gripping Hux's sides, Ren fucks into him with quick jerks of his hips, using his hold on Hux to force him up and down on his cock. Sweat slides down Hux's back. His hair is mussed beyond any hope of repair, strands sticking to his forehead. 

The vurk pulls out of holovid Hux. He slaps his ass once, a loud crack that startles Ren. Hux cries out and squirms, shoving his ass back towards the vurk as if hoping for another. Instead, the vurk spins him around and bodily lifts him, setting him down on the bar. The counter is narrow enough that when Hux leans back his head is close to hanging off the other side. He obediently lifts his legs up and holds them above his shoulders. His exposed hole is puffy and sore from use. The vurk rubs his strange cock over the rim. It wriggles at the contact, it's tentacle-like surface slick and shiny. Carefully, the vurk feeds it back in.

The anzat stands by Hux's head, lazily stroking his own cock as he watches. Hux whimpers, craning his neck towards him. The anzat laughs.  
“He wants it, doesn't he?” he says to the vurk. “Look how much he wants it. Slut.”  
The straps of Hux's delicate bra have slowly worked themselves down his shoulders during the proceedings. The anzat shoves them farther down, along with the rest of the bra, just enough so that Hux's nipples peek up above the fabric. He rubs his slit against one, pre-come leaking out over the pink bud.  
“No tits to speak of,” he adds. “But I'll make do.”  
He curls his hand over his cock to make a tunnel against Hux's chest and thrusts, fucking the barely there valley between Hux's pectorals as best he can.  
Hux writhes, in turns trying to push back against the vurk's cock, take it impossibly deeper into him, and shoving his chest up to seek more friction from the anzat's ministrations. The flat plane of his stomach glistens with his own pre-come.  
At the first brush of fingers against his cock he comes, spilling all over himself. The vurk strokes him through it, his reptilian fingers surprisingly gentle. He must have finished himself, as when Hux goes limp and boneless after his orgasm, he pulls out, caressing Hux's stocking-clad thigh soothingly. 

Off-screen, Ren feels Hux clench around him, trembling. Ren can feel it through the force when he reaches orgasm, a burning heat low in his belly before the fireworks, sparks jumping around his mind from the echo of Hux's pleasure as well as his own. He manages one more thrust before he comes as well. 

They're both still shaking when Ren pulls out. A trickle of Ren's come works it's way out of Hux's entrance and trails it's way down his thigh. Curious, Ren scoops it up with his finger and tastes it.  
“Disgusting,” Hux scolds him, shoving at his shoulder. Ren laughs at him.  
“As if you haven't done worse,” he says.  
Hux scowls at him briefly before promptly ruining any aura of intimidation he had by flopping down next to Kylo, burying his face against the crook of his neck.  
“That was good, wasn't it?” he mumbles into Kylo's sweaty skin.  
“Fantastic,” Kylo says. “Mind-blowing, incredible.”  
Hux groans.  
“Make a list later,” he tells him. “Alphabetize it.”  
“Whatever you want, General.”  
They lay in silence for a while, Hux throwing his arm over Ren's chest and holding him there.  
“There's more,” he says finally. “We could do this again, if you'd like.”  
“Fuck.” Kylo's dick stirs valiantly. “Yes. How many of these did you make?”  
Hux shrugs faintly.  
“I got around.”  
“You aren't concerned that these...people...” Kylo pauses, wondering how to phrase the worry forming in the back of his mind. “I mean, if any of them let this get out, it would ruin your career. In an instant.”  
“There's no need to stress about it,” Hux says. “We're the only ones alive who know about this.”  
Brows creasing in confusion, Ren glances back at the screen where Hux still lies spread out on the bar, the anzat's come painting his chest, mixing with Hux's own.  
“Well, they know about it,” Ren says. “Obviously. Don't they?”  
Hux laughs, and pats Ren's cheek in a vaguely condescending manner.  
“Oh Kylo,” he says. “I said we're the only ones alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> No editing we publish our shitty first drafts like men.  
> Originally I had more planned but it was too difficult to fit in. Let me know if you are interested in another chapter! You can do that by leaving a comment below (please!! It makes me feel good) or yelling at me on tumblr (http://commandershit.tumblr.com/). Also feel free to talk to me there whenever you want. Send me prompts, headcanons, or just talk about your feelings I'm open to everything.


End file.
